Puanani
Puanani - pochodząca z planety Honolulis młoda i ambitna czarodziejka. Będąc we wczesnym okresie dorastania, Puanani była świadkiem jak jej krewni - ojciec, matka oraz trójka rodzeństwa zostali pozbawieni życia i okradzeni. Dziewczyna kierowana gniewem i chęcią zemsty odnalazła rabusiów kilka miesięcy później, odebrała rodzinny skarb i z jego pomocą brutalnie odpłaciła złodziejom ich czyn. Teraz będąc wyposażoną w berło i kamienie żywiołów Puanani samotnie przemierza Honolulis a czasem i inne planety Magicznego wymiaru w poszukiwaniu sposobu na uzyskanie odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania...i być może odnalezienia nowej rodziny. Osobowość Puanani jest osobą która bardzo ceni sobie prywatność i wyznacza "granice" dla osób "z zewnątrz" nie lubi być dotykana nawet po włosach i nie pożycza rzeczy. Puanani będąc młodsza przeżyła wielka stratę bliskich oraz została okradziona z rodzinnych pamiątek. To sprawiło że rosnący w niej gniew pchnął ją do zemsty mimo młodego wieku, brutalnie odpłaciła kradzież rodzinnego artefaktu - berła odzyskując go a wraz z nim kamienie żywiołów. Przestała ufać innym , była zmuszona szybko dorosnąć. Błądząc po Honolulańskich wyspach napotykała wiele osób zaciekawionych berłem, lecz widząc to Puanani uciekała zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować. Widząc że berło budziło sensację wśród Honolulańskich szamanów postanowiła że zrobi wszystko by samej dotrzeć do tego jak działa i nie pozwoli by wpadło w niepowołane ręce...w końcu to jedyna rzecz jaka została jej po krewnych, nie licząc kamieni. Zwykle ukrywa się w cieniu roślin i działa tylko jeśli musi. Ceni sobie niezależność oraz uczucie nieskrępowanej wolności a poza tym nie lubi mieszać się do cudzych spraw...no chyba że wyczuje w tym interes. Życie nauczyło Puanani by przed podjęciem działania należy sprawdzić czy jest bezpiecznie wobec czego wpierw zapewni "tyły" samej sobie. Jej tendencja do tego sprawia że bywa odbierana jako samolubna. Jeśli chodzi o przyjmowanie porażki Puanani ciężko to przychodzi. Czuje niezadoqolenie jeśli musi się poddać. Wygląd Puanani to niska i chuda nastolatka o ciemnej karnacji, długich, granatowo-czarnno-fioletowych włosach które za pomocą niebieskiej frotki spina w wysokiego kucyka oraz ciemnych brwiach i fioletowych tęczówkach. Na co dzień nie rusza się bez swojej różdżki a wokół bioder ma zapiętą mino torebeczkę w której przechowuje kamyki pozwalające jej dokonywać transformacji. Puanani posiada typowe dla pochodzenia rysy twarzy - pełne policzki i gruby nos. Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Puanani byli zgodnym małżeństwem. Tata pracował jako sprzedawca zaś mama zajmowała się wyrobem ubrań. Puanani była tym dzieckiem które najczęściej kłóciło się ze swoimi rodzicami ale nie zmienia to faktu że jest im bardzo wdzięczna za opiekę i bardzo za nimi tęskni nawet jeśli ukrywa to pod maską wojowniczki. 'Rodzeństwo' Już będąc dzieckiem Puanani średnio dogadywała się ze swoim rodzeństwem a miała go sporo. Dwóch braci oraz młodszą siostrę. Chociaż nie obywało się bez kłótni to Puanani bardzo za nimi tęskni, brak jej tego wymieniania się uszczypliwymi komentarzami i żartów. 'Dalsza rodzina' Puanani nie wie czy jej dalsza rodzina żyje głównie dlatego że rodzice nigdy nie byli rozmowni w tym temacie, jednak nie porzuca nadziei że nie została sama. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna jest samotniczką z wyboru to samo tyczy się jej życia uczuciowego. 'Znajomi' Ramgi to jedyna osoba z jaką Pua utrzymuje dłuższy kontakt. 'Pupile' Puanani nie posiada zwierząt głównie dlatego że uważa iż posiadanie ich na własność jest złe. 'Pixie' Bliźniacza wróżka Puanani jest nie znana i nic w tym dziwnego albowiem jak dotąd dziewczyna nie spotkała żadnej Pixie. Zdolności i moce Puanani dzięki berłu umie wykorzystywać do swoich celów magię elementarną. Po włożeniu w berło kamienia Puanani zyskuje moc panowania nad żywiołem z jakim powiązany jest kamień. Każdy żywioł daje jej inne możliwości i przemiany. Berło bez kamieni jest bezużyteczne, tak samo kamienie bez berła dlatego są dla niej oczkiem w głowie. Jej moc nie jest tak silna jak u osób które panują w całości nad jednym żywiołem. Przemiana zwrotna rozpoczyna się w momencie w którym Puanani wyjmie i schowa kamień. Kamienie nie łączą się ze sobą, nie mogą także zostać wzmocnione np. Poprzez zaklęcia ponieważ są odporne na magię "zewnętrzną". *'Natura' - daje możliwość komunikowania się z roślinami, częściowego wpływu na ich wzrost oraz stopienia się z tłumem. *'Woda' - dzięki temu kamieniowi można oddychać, swobodnie przebywać pod wodą i częściowo nad nią panować. *'Ogień' - daje odporność na ogień oraz częściową jego kontrolę. *'Powietrze/wiatr' - dzięki temu kamieniowi można latać i częściowo kontrolować wiatr. *'Burza' - daje odporność na elektryczność i częściowe jej kontrolowanie. *'Mistyka' - daje możliwość podróżowania w umysłach, stawania się niematerialnym a tym samym prawie niemożliwym do wykrycia. *'Dźwięk' - znacznie wyostrza słuch i daje możliwość naśladowania dźwięków np. Szumu drzew. *'Magma' - odporność na ogień plus przy kontakcie z ziemią silne pociski z magmy. *'Lód' - możliwość kontrolowania lodu, samoleczenie. *'Trucizna' - odporność na toksyny i wytwarzanie ich by opóźnić wroga. *'Światło' - możliwość wytwarzania silnie rażącego światła, lewitacja. Odpowiednik słońca. *'Mrok' - stawanie się niczym cień; szybsze poruszanie się, drobne iluzje. Odpowiednik księżyca. 'Słabości' Puanani bez kamieni i berła jest naprawdę słaba, nie potrafi ani pływać ani dobrze skakać. *'Lęk wysokości' - Chociaż Puanani stara się go pokonać ten lęk towarzyszy jej od dzieciństwa. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: - ' 7 Października *'Magiczny znak: - ' Żywiołak. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Ananasowy sorbet. *'Ulubiony kolor:' Amarantowy. *'Hobby:' Zbieranie pamiątek, opisywanie widoków, podróżowanie. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Delfiny. *'Idealny chłopak:' Nieznany. *'Ulubiony film:' Nieznany. *'Nienawidzi: ' Wywyższania się, owadów, duszności, piasku w butach, złodziejstwa. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Puanani nie zna się na muzyce i nie ma wyrobionego gustu muzycznego, w swoim życiu słuchała tylko muzyki tradycyjnej z Honolulis a ta niezbyt jej się podobała. *'Ulubione buty:' Wysokie, najlepiej za kolano. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' Brak, ponieważ operuje tylko jednym rodzajem magii lecz jej ulubioną przemianą jest ta, która następuje po użyciu kamienia burzy. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Nieznani. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wysoko upiętym kucyku. *Berle i torebeczce na biodrach. *Niskim wzroście. *Umięśnionej sylwetce. *Donośnym tonie głosu. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Kwiatem przewodnim Puanani jest King protea. *Moce Puanani są zainspirowane skórką ""Lux Mistrzyni żywiołów" z gry "League of Legends". *Po przybraniu formy żywiołu (np. ognia) Puanani zyskuje powiązane z nim moce (w tym przypadku odporność na ogień, pirokineza)lecz w przeciwieństwie do wspomnianej wyżej skórki Puanani nie może łączyć ze sobą żywiołów. *Będąc przemienioną przez kamień wody, Puanani kontroluje ten żywioł tylko w naturalnych dla tego żywiołu miejscach jak rzeki czy ocean tzn.nie może wpływać na wodę znajdującą się np. w szklance. *Jej imię w j. hawajskim oznacza "Piękny kwiat" lub "Piękny potomek". Pochodzi od dwóch słów w j.hawajskim - pua "kwiat, potomstwo" oraz nani "piękny". *Z kolei imię jej mamy oznacza "Ukochany ocean". *Jej fryzura pochodzi od Kadmy z serialu animowanego W.I.T.C.H. *Jej zdolność do leczenia się lodem podczas korzystania z kamienia lodu została zainspirowana kriostazą Mei z gry "Overwatch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftHonolulis - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Słynie ze swoich nieziemskich pejzaży oraz faktu posiadania własnego słońca. Mieszkańcy żyją zwykle w niewielkich osadach umieszczonych niedaleko plaż. Utrzymują się głównie z turystyki a także rybołówstwa. Honolulanie - rdzenni mieszkańcy planety, to z natury wybuchowe osoby. Bardzo łatwo ich zdenerwować. Zwykle bywają nieufni wobec obcych "z zewnątrz", lecz wbrew pozorom i przy odrobinie cierpliwości z czasem dają przekonać się do nowo poznanej osoby. Podobnie jak z mieszkańcami innych planet które obfitują w bogato rozwiniętą kulturę, Honolulanie bardzo przywiązali się do swoich tradycji. Żyją w zgodzie z naturą wierząc że to właśnie natura daje im życie oraz potrafi je odebrać. Honolulis jest piękną, ogromną planetą obfitującą w oceany, morza, dzikie plaże i egzotyczną roślinność. Z lotu ptaka oraz przez teleskop sprawia wrażenie ogromnej wyspy. Na Honolulis występują również wulkany, lecz nieaktywne a zostało to osiągnięte dzięki magii. Od autorki Galeria Puanani szkic fryzury.jpg Kamienie do berła Puanani.jpg Puanani ID.jpg Puanani szkic instant.jpg Honolulanie chibi.jpg XavierIlomiaNinlilPuananiart.jpg Puanani rID.jpg Stroje Pua.jpg|Młodsza Pua w stroju z Honolulis. Przemiany Puanani el. magma.jpg|Puanani Magmy Puanani el. mistyka.jpg|Mistyczna Puanani Puanani el. Woda.jpg|Wodna Puanani Puanani el. Burza.jpg|Burzowa Puanani Puanani el. Dźwięk.jpg|Puanani dźwięku Puanani el. Lód.jpg|Lodowa Puanani Puanani e. Ciemność.jpg|Mroczna Puanani Puanani el. Światło.jpg|Świetlista Puanani Puanani el. Natura.jpg|Puanani natury Puanani el. Powietrze.jpg|Wietrzna Puanani Puanani el. Ogień.jpg|Ognista Puanani Puanani el. Trucizna.jpg|Puanani trucizny Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Puanani i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.07.19' - Puanani zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Honolulis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija